Spill it Drayton
by CK97
Summary: Summary inside. Warning: Justin is nice in this one! VJ R&R Tell me if I should continue! I need reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Or we could settle this right here."

Without warning Justins fist collided with Duke's jaw. He knew this wasn't exactly the best way to get Viola back, but there was something he didn't like about Duke Orisino. Some people might think that Justin was the jerk in this whole Justin/Viola situation. And they would be right. But truthfully, he only did what he did because he knew what those guys were like. If Viola and the girls had made the team, they would be hazed and tormented until they quit. If they didn't make the team, they would never live it down. Justin was just looking out for Viola, wether she believed it or not.

The shuffle continued until Viola broke it up. Her mothers voice could be heard through the crowd.

"What is going on here?"

Mrs. Hastings shot a dissaproving glare towards Justin and Duke. _OK. So really not the best thing do to._ The was a chorus of apologies from Viola, Justin and Duke. Justin accounted for his injuries and found himself lucky to only have a cut lip and an eye that was likely to be swollen and purple any minute now. Throwing a glance at Duke, Justin noticed he only had a bloody nose and a few cuts.

"The both of you to the first aid station. Viola, since I'm guessing you're responsible for this, you can join them."

Another chrous of 'yes ma'ams' and the three were on their way. Not a word was spoken between the group. Duke trailed a little behind Viola, who, by some twist of fate, was walking next to Justin. Finally they arrived at the first aid station and the nurse attended to Duke first. Justin and Viola sat in a comfortable silence while they waited for his turn. Viola, never one for silence, spoke up first.

"Justin?" she ventured.

"Yeah Vi?" He was avoiding her eyes. He knew if he looked into them he would start babbling. That was somthing he needed to work on. Suddenly he felt a slap on the back of his head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Viola screamed.

"I don't know Vi." Truth was he did know. He just didn't want to tell her. He felt her lightly grab his jaw in her hand and forced him to look at her.

"Yes you do. I can tell when you're lying. Now spill it Drayton."

Justin took a deep breath. She did always know when he was strechting the truth. He had a silent argument with himself. If he told her the truth she might not believe him. If he lied, she would hate him even more than she probably already does. He figured he would take his chances on the truth.

"I don't know Viola. I just, I saw you up there with him and, I don't know, I guess I got kinda, jealous. And I know I have no right to be since we're not together anymore, but I was. I think I totally just crossed a line so I'm gonna shut up now."

Viola didn't know what to say. Justin had never been the honest with her before. She didn't know what to feel.

"Justin. I-"

Viola started to say something but the nurse called Justin so he could get fixed up. He smiled at her as a silent apology.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk later."

And with that he was gone. A few seconds later Duke emerged from behind the door Justin went through.

"Hey. You okay?" Viola asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. Hey, have your seen your brother? He just dissapeared."

_OH MY GOD_. Viola silently screamed at herself. In all her drama with Justin she had totally forgotton that she was Sabastian.

"Uh, yeah I think he said something about visiting home for a few and coming back before dinner. Something about forgetting a picture?" Viola made up an alibi that gave her and Justin enough time to talk and for her to change back in to Sebastian.

"Uh. Cool. If you talk to him, tell him to try and come in quietly. I think I'm just gonna go take a nap. Getting the crap kicked out of me is exhausting." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I'll bet. Well I'm gonna stick around here awhile longer. Justin said he wanted to talk so.." She trailed off.

"OK. Well, I guess I'll see you around? I mean since your my room mates' sister and all."

"Yeah. Bye Duke."

"Bye Viola."

Viola watched Duke walk away. She wondered how Justin could distract her from such a great boy all by pissing her off. She thought about the kiss with Duke and expected to feel more than she did in the few moments she spent talking to Justin. Problem is, that wasn't the case. She felt more in that conversation that she did in the kiss. She secretly didn't want that to be true, but it was. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts about Justin, she didn't hear him sit down next to her.

"Hey." He said simply. He didn't know what to say to her. He just pretty much told Viola that he still liked her. Now the ball was in her court.

"Hey. How ya feelin?" Viola asked lightly touching the briusie appearing on his eye.

"Been better. Been worse." After this statement a silence washed over the couple. Neither knew what to say. It stayed like this for 5 minutes until Justin couldn't stand it anymore. "Look, Vi. About what I said earlier. I'm fine if you just want to forget I said it. I mean it's akward and everything."

"So you didn't mean it?" Viola was offended. She had relished in the fact that one kiss could make him jealous.

"No. Of course I meant it. I just. It's not like it changes anything. I mean we're still broken up, you still hate me-"

"Woah. Justin. I don't hate you. I may not like what you did to me, but I could never hate you."

"Vi, I know you don't get why I did that. But you have to believe me, I really was just looking out for you. I know what those guys are like Viola. They never would have left you alone if you made the team or not. I just didn't want to see you go through that."

Once again, Viola started to say somethingbut was interrupted.

"Vi?"

Viola knew that voice it belonged to:

"Sabastian? What are you doing here?" She pushed him out of the tent while gesturing to Justin to hold on a sec while she talked to her brother. "You're supposed to be in England!"

"I know. But our gig got cancelled at the last minute."

"Oh boy. I have tell you a few things..."

Viola went into the whole story. Starting with the soccer team and ending with the fight. It took a few minutes but she got it all in there.

"...So now you have to go and be you again. Just don't forget, Duke likes Olivia, Toby likes Eunice, Olivia is your lab partner, me and Duke kissed, you and Monique broke up, and I think that's it."

"Wow Vi. When I told you to take care of it, I didn't mean like this."

"I know. But you know how much I love soccer. Now go back to the dorms. And go in quietly. Duke said he was gonna take a nap or something."

"Alright." Sabastian started to walk away, but then he turned back around. "Hey Vi?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure you choose the right one. If you're gonna date make it the right guy." His big brother(only by 10 minutes) side was showing.

"I promise."

With one final hug, Sabastian was gone. Viola made her way back to the bench where she left Justin.

"Hey. Sorry about that. You know Sabastian. He loves to talk." She laughed. Justin joined in.

"So about what I said."

"Justin. I get it. I mean now that I think about it you're right. The guys would've hazed us if we made it and trashed us if we didn't. Thank you for looking out for me." Viola smiled. He sure did surprise her sometimes.

"Hey. Even if you didn't want me to, I would still look out for you. But Vi, I have to ask you something. And I need a straight answer."

"Of course."

"Do you, um, maybe, want to, get back together. I would totally understand if you don't. But I was just kind of hoping.."

Justin had a speech prepared in his head. He knew what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. He only got out the first few lines of his speech however before Viola's lips were pressed against his.

"I'd love to." She smiled. He smiled back.

"So, hey, wanna go grab some food or something?"

"Sure. Cesarios?" They hopped up from the bench and linked hands.

"Lead the way."

The walked to Cesarios in silence. Both not wanting to ruin the peace that had settled over them. They arrived at Cesarios and took a seat. After they had ordered, Justin reached across the table for Viola's hand. This caused her to look up and catch his eyes.

"Hey, I have something for you."

"I don't have anything for you though. If I had known the day was gonna end like this I would."

"Viola. Trust me, this gift is very one of a kind."

"OK. Well, give it to me. I love gifts."

Justin chuckled a bit. She always knew how to make a moment funny. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and something Viola couldn't make out. Justin opened his wallet and took out an old looking piece of paper. He handed it to Viola who read it out loud.

_"My dearest Steven,_

_I just put Justin down for his nap. He looks more and more like you everyday. I look forward to the day when I can tell him stories about you. I just can't believe that he's going to grow up with out a father. It's not fair to him. But he did make a new friend. The new neighbors, the Hastings', have a daughter his age, Viola. She loves soccer as much as he does. They spend hours in our backyard kicking that silly ball around. He is so sweet to her. I made them lunch, just yesterday, and when she had finished all of her chips and pushed some of his on to her plate. He said he didn't like them very much. Well you know that's a lie. Justin loves chips. I swear those two are going to end up married one day. Mark my words. Just last week, Viola called him her boyfriend. She said she heard it on the televison. Then she told Justin that since he was her boyfriend, she was his girlfriend. Pretty serious talk for 4 year olds huh? Well, I must go dear. Justin should be waking soon._

_All my love,_

_Rosemary."_

Viola reached up to brush away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry. It's not suposed to be sad." Justin said. He was mad at himself for making her cry already.

"No. It's not that. I'm happy really. It's just, I remember this. Calling you my boyfriend, teaching each other cool tricks we learned. I just can't believe your mother thinks we're going to get married."

"Yeah, well, you know my mother. Always thinking ahead." He laughed. "Oh and I have one more things for you."

"Justin, seriously. I love gifts but the letter was enough." She felt like she was getting spoiled. They had only been together for over an hour.

"Well, one more wouldn't hurt." He then produced a plastic bracelet from underneath the table. It was all different colors and had butterfiles and flowers on it. Viola hadn't seen it since the day she left for Illeriya and had thrown it at Justin's house.

"Oh My Gosh. Justin. You found that?! I think I threw it at your house after we broke up."

"Yeah you did. And when I was kicking the ball around out back I noticed it in the grass. And to be honest, my heart kind of broke a little when I thought of you not wanted to wear it anymore. Do you remember when I gave you this?"

"How could I forget?"

_"Justin! Give it back! It's mine anyway!"_

_A five year old Viola Hastings chased her best friend Justin Drayton around his backyard. They had just come back from the supermarket with Viola's mother. She had given the kids each a quarter for the twenty-five cent machines outside the store. On their way into the house Justin hold stolen Violas plastic ball that contained something she coulnd't identify until she opened it. Justin had one similar to hers only the top of his was blue instead of pink, like Violas._

_"Please Viola? Can we switch? Pretty please?" Justin turned on the puppy dog eyes, that he knew his best friend couldn't resist._

_"Fine!" Viola finally gave in. 'boys' she thought to herself. _

_They switched balls and opened them up. Viola produced an action figure of one of her favorite soccer players. From his ball, Justin produced a multi-colored bracelet covered in butterflies and flowers._

_"Well this stinks. I want to trade back." Justin complained. He hated things covered in flowers._

_"No way." Viola stuck her tounge out at him. _

_"Fine. Give me your hand then."_

_"Why? What are you gonna do Justin?"_

_"You'll see." He walked up to her and placed the bracelet around her wrist. "There. Now you can never take that off OK?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it's a special bracelet. And as long as we're still friends, you have to wear it." He smiled at her._

_"OK. Hey Justin?" Viola looked up at him_

_"Yeah Vi?"_

_"Do you think we'll be bestest friends forever?"_

_"I hope so."_

"And you never took it off. Until we broke up." Justin smiled at her, thinking of how stupid it was that they actually cared about things like that.

"Well, I'm never taking it off again. I felt like lost without it on." Viola admitted. She slipped the bracelet back on to her wrist and smiled up at Justin.

Their food came and they ate in silence for a while. Then, finally, Justin voiced the question that had been bugging him for almost 2 weeks now.

"Vi? Where have you been these last couple weeks? I mean, you weren't at school, or home, or your dads. Where were you?" He had tried every number he had for her. Her cell, her house, her dad.

"It's a long story." She smiled to her self.

"I've got time." He smiled back at her.

"Well, it all started when..."

And for the next 5 minutes Viola Hastings filled her boyfriend in on all the things he had missed while they were broken up.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:::

Yeah. So I forgot to put the disclaimer on that...soo...here it is...

I OWN NOTHING. if I did would I be writing these stories right now??

Didn't think so.

oh and sorry for all the spelling mistakes too. I was writing fast.


End file.
